


Glorious We Transcend

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Series: Transcendence [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: Isak likes punishing himself for silly things.He likes it more when Even does.





	Glorious We Transcend

Two more drags and Even's gotten as much out of his cigarette as he's going to get. 

He stubs it out on the balcony railing before throwing the stump in the potted plant. It's one that Noora bought them as house warming gift two months ago and it died two weeks later but Isak hasn't thrown it out. He feels bad for over watering it and looks to it's continued presence as penance for his misdeed. Isak likes punishing himself for silly things. 

He likes it more when Even does. 

Isak's sobs are very loud from where Even's standing but even if they weren't, he'd still hear them. When Isak's whimpers went quiet and broken a few minutes ago, Even only had to strain his ears very slightly to pick them up. His place on their bedroom balcony isn't far from their bed. He'd hear it if Isak safe worded out. 

It's been four hours of this scene and Even closes his eyes and pictures him as he is right now. Mess of tears, of sweat and come, tacky on his dick and stomach and chest, some on his neck from his seconds orgasm's intensity. That was particularly beautiful to watch but everything about this scene is beautiful. Everything about Isak is but maybe especially like this. Even needs another look. 

Isak's eyes go wide when they catch sight of him and his breath hitches another broken sob, back arching off the bed in desperation. He hasn't come again in almost an hour, the vibrator in his ass on it's lowest setting but it's pushed right against his spot, hitting his prostate just right and making him cry like a baby. His throat must be aching now from so much more than just Even roughly fucking it right before he went outside to smoke. 

"Please," Isak begs, _predictable,_ trashing wildly, much as he can with his wrists and ankles tied to four posts. Again and again and again _please please please_ looks to Even with dilated, unfocused eyes. Looks at Even like he's salvation. Isak bites his already bleeding lip, making it worse before he licks across the wound and whimpers at the slight sting. He's fucking gorgeous. 

"Had enough baby?" Even asks, already knowing the answer but Isak nods his head, _lie,_ cries some more. Doesn't say the word that would end their play. Who is Even to question that?

He crawls onto the bed, walking between Isak's legs on his knees and touches his trembling thighs with both hands, light touches of his fingers. He spits out, "That's too fucking bad, you fucking slut," cruel in a way he never imagined he could sound towards Isak. His hand comes down hard on Isak's right thigh-- marks him some more, a pretty red-- jostling the vibe just right. Just enough that Isak cries out soundlessly and comes again. 

The next sound of his mouth is a litany of _red red red_ and Even sets to work. 

He switches the toy off but leaves it for a moment, refocusses on the ties. Once Isak's loose, he pulls him close. He keeps him cuddled in his chest. 

Within minutes Isak's down to crying softly, breathing gently, and Even gently _gently_ takes the vibrator out and holds Isak tighter. He doesn't talk, cooing words of comfort and care will come later and it's enough now for Even to hold him like this and stroke his hair. 

It's a long time before Isak's mostly dropped back into his own mind and body enough to register Even's words, as much as his touch, his presence. It'll take hours of aftercare for a scene this long and truth be told, that's probably Even's favorite part. 

Isak whimpers, wounded, when Even tries to extract himself long enough to draw a bath for them. So Even brings him along into the bathroom. Isak's too hurt to sit down so he stays standing in the circle of Even's arms as the water runs, barely able to hold himself up.

But that's okay. 

Even will do it for him.


End file.
